In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless communication networks to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. Thus, telecommunication devices, referred to herein as mobile devices, are often used in multiple contexts. In addition to the new features provided by the telecommunication devices, users of such telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone.
With the growth in users of wireless communication networks, there becomes a greater need for increased security when providing access to the wireless communication networks and the services they provide. One possible way for providing increased security includes utilizing voice prints or voice patterns of users in order to identify the users. Gathering and maintaining voice prints from users however can be complicated and cumbersome.